


An Offer He Can't Refuse?

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Michael is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Michael has a wonderful offer for Aziraphale. An opportunity he certainly can't refuse. Right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	An Offer He Can't Refuse?

An Offer He Can’t Refuse?

HEAVEN

“I’m not sure this is the best course of action.” Michael looked up from her desk at the angel...Hadriel, she thought his name was. A clerk. “I mean, after all, what he did...” He gulped at the steady gaze of his superior. “Ma’am, you...begged for your life!”

“I? The Archangel Michael? Leader of God’s Army?” She smiled placidly. “You have been deceived by petty gossip, Hadriel. The Principality Aziraphale is not capable of making me beg. The whole idea is ludicrous.”

“He tossed bleedin’ Gabriel into a Black Hole!”

Michael pursed her fingers together and nodded. “True, and despite our best efforts, there’s no retrieving him. A successor must be chosen, and as Aziraphale was under Gabriel’s supervision, he is the logical choice.” She stood up, still smiling placidly. “I shall go down to Earth myself with the good news.”

“Ma’am, please. There’s lot’s of others would be better. Ones that haven’t killed other angels!”

“Hadriel, your fears are unfounded. I am confident that once Aziraphale realizes what a wonderful offer Heaven is making, he’ll leap at the chance to return home.” With that, Michael vanished, leaving a very worried clerk in her wake.

She reappeared on a country lane. “What a horrid place. Can’t see why Aziraphale wanted to save it.” She turned, trying to find the angelic presence she had sensed. “Ah. There we go.” She headed down the road, then turned down the drive, her angelic senses stronger. There. The cottage. That’s where he was. She scoffed. Tiddly little thing. Why, the foolish angel hadn’t even bothered with basic protect…

Michael froze as the blade of a flaming sword bit deep into her throat. “Michael.” Had Aziraphale’s voice ever sounded so deadly cold? “You have ten seconds to explain just what the fuck you are doing here before I turn you into an angelic pyre.” Michael turned, smiling. Aziraphale glared back. “Nine seconds.”

“Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eas..” the sword bit deeper, and she gulped.

“Eight seconds.”

“I come with glad tidings!” Michael grinned, gazing down at the sword. Aziraphale didn’t move it one inch.

“Do you. And what would those be?”

“Well, if you would just let me...” Michael snapped her fingers, and a roll of parchment appeared in her hand. “Take it. Read it.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers to open the parchment and read. _**“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”**_ He roared, and Michael felt the air vibrate. She shook her head.

“No, not at all! It’s a wonderful opportunity for you! You can come home! Think of it. A promotion!”

“I see. And what of Crowley?” He smiled. It was not a nice or friendly smile. “Shall I just...leave behind the love of my Eternal Life? Should I just...forget him? _**AGAIN?!”**_

“A...again?”

Aziraphale cackled. “Oh...oh, you don’t know, do you? Crowley is, or rather was, Zophiel. You remember Zophiel, right? Angel of Song, created the stars and galaxies, and _**WAS MY FUCKING BOND MATE UNTIL YOU RIPPED OUT HIS VOICE, THREW HIM OUT AND GABRIEL WIPED MY MEMORY!**_ ” The air was becoming heated. _**“ARE YOU SO FUCKING IGNORANT THAT YOU WOULD BELIEVE THAT I WOULD GIVE UP MY ENTIRE WORLD FOR THE PLACE THAT NEARLY TORE US BOTH APART?! GET OUT!!!”**_

Michael glared at him. “You’re making a mistake.”

“No. The mistake I made was to believe the lies for so long. I could kill you right now, Michael. But you’re just a cog in the machine. Go back to the machine and be the good little warrior. But know this, Michael. If you, or any other agent of Heaven comes near this place, I will storm the Gates again and burn Paradise to ashes. And I’ll end it by plunging my sword into that fucker Metatron’s heart.”

“You...you’ll Fall for this Blasphemy!”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Then so be it. But I think if I was going to Fall, it would have happened the moment I tossed Gabriel into the hole, don’t you?”

Michael gulped, no longer feeling confident. “I...why?”

“I am the Protector, Michael. And I am protecting the one being that means more to me than anything. Now. _**FUCK OFF.”**_

Giving the sword one final, fearful glance, Michael vanished.

Hadriel was still in her office. “So, how did it go?”

Michael glared at him. “Oh, **SHUT UP**.”


End file.
